Soaked!
by TheSilentSenshi
Summary: what happens when you get the 4 outer senshi, two giggling trees, a basket full of water balloons, and 5 suprised guests? Read to find out. R


*raises left hand* "i do so solemnly swear...oops wrong hand! oh well nevermind" ^.^ Just to say that Sailor moon's characters are not owned by me and never were, nor will they ever. Shimatta! Ah well, Naoko Takeuchi (i prolly really screwed the spelling, gomen nasai Naoko!) does. blah blah blah.  
  
*BIG NOTE* ok. there are some indications as to Haruka and Michiru being *ahem* slightly more than friends. If you do not approve of this...well then tough. its how Naoko wrote it. :p soooo...either skip parts that may mention Michi-chan and/or Ruka-chan (which is basically the entire story) or simply don't read it.   
  
*A/N* Oh and i can't think of a title, be friend, suggest some ^.^ either through e-mail (thesilentsenshi@hotmail.com) or in the review. Arigato!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Title: As of Yet Untitled  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Written by:  
TheSilentSenshi  
Rating:  
G(PG to be safe): for some very minor suggestive content.  
Author's Request: ^.^ R&R and suggest some titles Please ^.~ Oh and be gentle with the critisism. this is my first fic where i tried to capture 'that sweet and fluff' feeling, though i doubt i did it well. Though tell me if i did! ^.~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Haruka," Michiru called as she entered the spacious living room, "I'm home."   
  
"What took you so long?" Haruka asked, leaning against the hallway door post. Her arms were crossed over her chest, a look of calm indifference (yeah right, she can't hide her annoyance from us ^.~) pasted on her face.  
  
Michiru looked at Haruka calmly, "You arn't upset are you? Gomen for being late, but Ami was at the pool today. She challenged me to a race. Should I have refused?"  
  
"Iie." Haruka replied, then raising an eyebrow questioningly asked, "Should I ask who won?"   
  
"Iie." Michiru mirrored, "You shouldn't have to."  
  
"You realize that that isn't much of an answer, right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Haruka groans, shrugs her shoulders, and moves forward, stopping beside Michiru.  
  
"Your hair is still damp." she states.  
  
"Hai." is Michiru's only reply. Haruka gently caresses the wavy aqua locks, which as she herself had stated, were indeed damp from a recent swim.  
  
The intimate *ahem* interlude was interrupted a second later, when an excited voice cried, "Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! Come quickly!  
  
The two women looked at each other somewhat guiltily before begining a search for their 'daughter'. They didn't have to look for long, as a second later a bubbly Hotaru came bouncing into the room. Looking up at them quizically, the small girl said, "Are you coming? Hurry!"  
  
"Hai, Hime-chan. Where exactly are we hurrying to?" Michiru asked the child kindly.  
  
Looking quite suprised, and extremely innocent (almost too innocent ^.~) she replied, "The back yard, of course!" and with that the young girl skipped happily back outside.  
  
Her two, slightly bewildered, 'parents' looked at each other a bit perplexed. Shrugging lightly they began to follow the path Hotaru had just taken.  
  
Suddenly Haruka stopped, turned to Michiru (who was about to ask why they were stopping), and placed a finger over her lips, indicating silence. Just in the distance they could hear two very familiar voices.  
  
"Are they coming?" one voice asked.  
  
"Hai." the younger voice whispered in reply.  
  
"Good, tell me when."  
  
"O.k."  
  
Haruka quarked her eyebrow quizzically at Michiru, who nodded silently in responce. The voices were obviously planning something.  
  
With just a look Haruka conveyed the question, 'should we go'.   
  
Michiru gave another silent nod. 'Hai'.  
  
They continued out to the backyard, but stopped suddenly, quite perplexed. The yard was completely empty! Well, almost. There were two giggling trees, a large basket, a picnic table, and...whoa! Hold the phone! Two giggling trees? Haruka and Michiru grinned. So that's where they went to.  
  
Then they heard some more muffled whispers.  
  
"They're here!" the younger said.  
  
"Okay, ready?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"On the count of three...  
  
1..." Michiru and Haruka weren't sure what would happen after the count down, but they were pretty sure they wouldn't like it.  
  
"2..." Haruka eyed the tree suspiciously. Then she eyed the basket suspiciously. (Yes she's very suspicious today isn't she ^.~). What were they planning? Well, she was soon to find out.  
  
"3...GO!" The last word was said aloud, not in whispers. (as though that really matters at this point.)  
  
Suddenly two figures swiftly leapt from behind the trees. One extremely short, the other much taller, compared to her pint-size companion.  
  
Michiru and Haruka looked at them, unsuprised, that is until the short one threw something at her which erupted, flooding her entire front with water. ice cold water to be precise. She crossed her eyes, staring down at her sopping wet chest. Then to the much smaller girl who was the cause. (she had actually been aiming for the head, bbut due to the obvious height difference, the chest was as close as she got.)  
  
Looking up Haruka glanced first at her daughter, then at her friend, then to the now giggling Michiru. "Oh yeah easy for you to laugh Michi! It's not THAT funny!" Haruka grumbled.  
  
Michiru looked at Haruka again before bursting into peals of laughter.  
  
Suddenly the two conspirators nodded slightly. Well, what an interesting turn of events. Haruka knew what was coming but made no move to stop it. After all it was only fair, wasn't it?  
  
And then, out of nowhere, a second object came flying towards them, this time, though, it was aimed at Michiru. And, this time the object hit its mark. (Setsuna had thrown it.) Michiru, who quite reasonably had stopped laughing, stood sputtering. Haruka standing beside her smirking. Of course, there wasn't nearly as much damage as haruka had recieved, considering the fact that Michiru had just recently been in the pool and hadn't gotten a chance to change out of her bathingsuit, as of yet. The only real harm came to her skirt (which had been thrown over her bathingsuit as a cover up.) And of course her pride.  
  
While the two conspirators were giggling histerically, Haruka and Michiru looked at each other, nodding, an evilly playful spark lighting in their eyes.  
  
A plan for pay-back was already forming in their minds.  
  
Haruka, pretending she was extremely angry at her two house mates, watched out of the corner of her eye as Michiru moved toward the large basket nearby. They weren't positive, but they suspected that that was where the 'enemy' had stashed the 'weapons'. Bull's Eye! Michiru quickly grabbed two fat water-filled balloons, and swiftly returned to Haruka's side, her purloined wter missiles behind her back.  
  
The little trouble maker, and the not so little one as well, had seen none of this. They had been listening to Haruka, who was very good at *ahem* 'pretending' to be furious. "Hotaru! You should not have done such a prank! It wasn't very nice and someone could have been hurt! (turning to Setsuna) And as for you, you should know better! You're supposed to be the adult!" and so the tirade went on.  
  
Hotaru and Setsuna bowed their heads in shame, in no way expecting what was going to happen next.   
  
Haruka looked at Michiru questioningly. She nodded in responce, silently passing a water balloon to the other woman (behind their backs of course.)  
  
"And now for your punishment, for such a thing cannot go without one." Haruka completed her lecture.   
  
Michiru held up her hand counting off silently with her fingers.   
  
...1...   
...2...  
...3...  
  
And then, well I'm pretty sure you can guess, but i'll tell you anyway. Whipping out the stolen water balloons, they threw them at the bowed (in shame) heads of their house mates.  
  
*SPLAT*  
*POP*  
  
Hotaru and setsuna looked up quite taken aback. They were soaking wet!   
  
Realizing what happened, (that they had been tricked), they ran over to the big basket of water balloons. Before fleeing, though, Hotaru looked up at her papa . "But, Haruka-papa, didn't you just say that it wasn't a nice or fair thing to do, throwing water balloons at people?" The small child asked quite sincerely, confusion written on her youthful face.  
  
"Hai. Hime-chan, you must learn, that all is fair in love and war! And this is most certainly both!!" Haruka explained, grinning. She grabbed the squeling Hotaru, tickling her, before running to the basket. The basket where Setsuna and Michiru were already duking it out in a free-for-all battle of wills and water balloons.   
  
And so the three women and one little girl fought to the very last. In other words, they fought until, thoroughly soaked, they couldn't hold back the insanely histerical laughter. ^.^  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang inside the house. (now i wonder who that could be ^.~) All four looked at their soaking wet attire and then thought about the nice fluffy soft and very white rug they would have to cross in order to open the front door.  
  
Haruka, as always, thought up a better idea. They all crept around the side of the house silently. Who would be calling on them?  
  
When they saw who it was, they all had the same inspired idea, though Haruka was of course the first to voice it (in hushed tones of course.)  
  
Racing quickly back to the basket, which now held only five remaining water balloons (just enough), they crept back to the front of the house, as silent as can be.  
  
Hotaru suddenly sneezed, but the sound was muffled by Haruka's hand. She had seen it coming. But, unfortunately the sound hadn't gone unheard.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Rei asked looking around, quite puzzled by the noise.  
  
A bubbly Usagi stopped maniacally ringing their friends door bell just long enough to reply, "Nope. Must be that head of yours makin' stuff up again."  
  
The four girls she was accompanied by *sweat dropped* groaned and yelled in perfect unison (they've had about 5 seasons, 2 or more specials, and at least 3 movies to practice it in),  
  
"USAGI!!!!"  
  
When, out of nowhere hitting each squarely in the face, Minako being the only exception (Hotaru had thrown hers ^.^).   
  
"What on Earth was that?!" Mako-chan asked startled into defence mode.  
  
"Shh....Minna. I hear something." Ami whispered.  
  
Moving to the end of the porch (also known as where the water balloons had been thrown from) she glanced down. And, sure enough, there were the culprits, caught red handed so to speak and also dripping wet, holding in barely contained peals of laughter.  
  
All five girls (the ones who had only been doused a moment ago) looked at each other, back to their friends, then once again at each other.  
  
Suddenly, all nine girls burst out laughing so hard it that it seemed like they would never be able to stop.  
  
~Fin  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So did ya love it hate it, laugh cry, etc. Review *looks at reader(s) with big rounded eyes* pwetty pwetty pwease! @@  
  
  



End file.
